Listen to your heart
by tweety02
Summary: It's getting closer to the open of Carly and Sam's club and there are going to be a few surprise coming there way.on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**It has been two months since the hostage crisis had ended and alot had happend. Everyone went to Alan Quartermaine's funeral. Skye even went to his funeral even though Edward, Tracy, and Monica asked her not to. After being so close to losing the women they loved Patrick, Nicholas, and Lucky proposed. Robin accepted patrick's proposal but they decide that they were going to just stay engaged for a bit. Emily and Liz accepted Nicholas and Lucky's Proposals and Nicholas took Emily and Spencer away for a bit after Edward's funeral. Now spring was about to arrive and everything was getting back to normal.**

**chapter 1**

**Sam was staring out the window of the penthouse deep in thought. Every Since she watched Jason deal with his fathers death she began to wonder who her father was. She wondered if he was someone she already knew, if he was alive or dead, and if she did know him was he someone she disliked. While she thought about all this her thoughts were interupted when Jason came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist."What are you thinking about?" he asked as she rested her on his chest.**

**" I was just thinking about who my father is " she said going to sit on the couch. Sam wasn't sure what Jason would think about her trying to find out her father was considering that when carly tried to find out who her was he turned out be a DA who wanted to bring him and Sonny down. Also when Sam decided to find out who her mother was she turned out to be Alexis Davis a person who constantly looked down at him, Carly, and Sonny. Jason went and sat down beside her on the couch and sam put her head on his chest . " I think watching you deal with your dad's death has made me want to know who mine is" she said looking up at him.**

**"Did you ask Alexis about him"he asked. Alexis and Sam had gotten closer after the hostage crisis which Jason was surprisingly happy about.**

**"No, I haven't asked.She's already dealing with her cancer and trying to keep Ric from getting full custudy of Molly,so I don't think I should bother her with this right now" she replied as she brushed her bangs away from her face.**

**"Okay, but if you want to know who your father is I think you should find out" he told her looking down at her.**

**Sam smiled happily at him glad he didn't mind her wanting to find out her father was. Sam kissed him softly and whispered "Thank you. You know now that things are kind of getting back to normal and spinelli moved out how about we start that family we talked about" she whispered with a smile on her face. **

**"Hmm, I don't see why we should wait" he whispered before kissing her softly on the lips.The two of them got up from the couch kissing more passionatly now.Jason lifted her up and started to carry her up the stairs when they heard a knock on the door.**

**" Don't get that" sam told him when he stoped kissing her for a few seconds. Jason started kissing her again but when he heard the person at the door say " Jason it's me liz, I need to talk to you " he almost instantly put Sam down and went to answer the door. This had happend alot in the last two months. They would be in the middle of something and they would hear a knock at the door and sure enough it was elizabeth wanting to talk to Jason in private. This frusterated Sam. **

**Jason opened the door and with a smile on his face. Liz walked in but was alittle surprised to see Sam sitting on the stairs. She had wanted to talk to Jason about their baby and had thought that Sam would be at work. "Oh Sam, I didn't think you'd still be here"she said.**

**" Well I am " She replied coldly as she got up from the stairs. " what are you doing here at 9 am? Don't you have a wedding to plan or something instead of hanging around Jason. Sam heard Jason say calm down but she didn't care she needed to know why Liz just had to him.**

**" Jason is my friend Sam" She informed her. " and need talk to him about something important she said looking over at Jason.**

**Sam was about to tell her that there was no way she going to leave her home when her cell phone rang. She walked over to desk and picked up her. She saw the name Carly flashing on the screen. She and Carly had become good friends after they Jason had died in the Metro Court explosion and they were planing to open up a club together. Sam answered the phone and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Sam it's carly. I thought we could check out some of those lots and see if any are good enough for the club" she chirped.**

**" Yeah that sounds like a good idea besides I was just about to tell off saint Liz"she said.**

**" What the hell is she doing going see Jason at 9 o' clock in the morning?" she asked alitte annoyed. Carly knew that Liz had been talking to Jason alot lately but she didn't see why she had to talk to Jason at all hours of the day.**

**"I don't know why she's here but I am getting tiered of her come here unannounced when ever she wants"she told her.**

**Carly knew how she felt.She hated liz just as much. "Okay how about we grab some breakfast at Kellys and then take a look at some of those lots before you hurt her because as much as I like to see someone slap her we know that Jason would take her side"she said smiling at the thought of Sam punching Liz right in the jaw.**

**" Your right " she told her. "I'll meet you at Kelly's in a half hour" She chirped.Sam and Carly said bye and Sam walked back into the living room and Liz instantly became silent.**

**"Who were you talking to"Jason asked as Sam opened the closet to get her coat.**

**" Oh, it was Carly " She replied as but on her coat . "Were going to see if of the spaces that are for sale can be used for club" she told him as she buttoned up her coat and grabed her purse.Before she left she kissed Jason softly on the lips to remind Liz that she was Jason girlfriend and whispered "we'll pick up were we left off when later".**

**Once Sam had left Liz felt a little more relaxed. " Was I interupting something when I came in" she asked sweetly." because Sam seemed a little upset when I came in."**

**"No" Jason replied."we were just talking "he told her. Jason knew he lied but all cared about was what Liz wanted to tell him about the baby.**

**" Good' she replied as she sat on the couch.**

**"So before Sam came into the living room you said you had an ultrasound yesterday"he said as sat in the arm chair beside the couch. He was courious to know what the doctor had to say about his baby."what did Dr.Lee have to say"he asked.**

**"She said that the baby was healthy and she also told me the sex of the baby"she told him happily.**

**"Okay , so is a boy or a girl" he asked her very courious to know.**

**" It's a boy" she told him with a wide smile. After hearing this Jason gave her hug but Liz wished that he'd kiss her. Liz knew that marrying Lucky was for the best but in moments like she dreamt that about actualy being a couple with Jason and raising the baby together with Cam.**

**"Thats great" he told her with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe that in a few he was going have a son but he was also scared to death about how Sam would react to the news and he could tell that Liz felt the same way about Lucky.**

**"Jason I know you want to be a part of this baby's life" she started. "but I have to wait for the right time to tell Lucky but I promise it will be soon"she told. She hoped that he wouldn't be upset.**

**" It's okay" he reassured her. " Right now Sam is already worried about Alexis and the custudy battle for Molly so I think I will wait to tell her for now " he told her.**

**Relivied Liz smiled at him and Whispered thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**It was now noon and Lucky was at PCPD about leave for lunch will he had the chance. For once he thought that things couldn't get any better. He was promoted to detective, he was expecting a baby boy in few months and was already a father to Cam, and he was engaged to Liz. Now he justed hoped he wouldn't screw it up. As he was walking out he hoped that he could catch Sam getting lunch at Kellys when Cruz came up to him.**

**"Hey mr. dectective what has you so happy today" he asked.**

**"Well I was thinking about how great my life is" he said happily."I'am chief of police, I am engaged to the most beautiful girl in the world, and yesterday I found out that Liz is pregneant with a boy" he told him happily.**

**" That's great man. You deserve it "he said happy for his friend.**

**"Thanks but I did have some help from you"he told his friend.He and Cruz had both taken down DA Ric Lansing and Alcazar by taking photos of them discussing buissness in of Alcazar's warehouses.**

**"Yeah Yeah just make sure you get back here before DA Baldwin finds out your gone" he warned him.**

**"Don't worry " reassured him as he left.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sam and Carly had just finished looking at the spaces and were now walking towards Kelly's. "So all we have to do is sign a few papers and the place is ours right? Sam asked her pal. After the first two places they had seen they thought they weren't going to find anything that day but they were pleasently surprised when they the last one it was perfect. It was big, two floors, and they had some ideas of how to decorate it. **

**"Yep"she replied happily. She and Sam were finaly own something and she could wait untill it was up and running. "Now all we need is a catchy name. I think I'll I call up Lulu and if she has any ideas" she told her friend and now partner. Carly had told Lulu that she would hire her part time if she went to her classes at PCU.**

**"Good idea"Sam said as she stoped in front of Kellys."I think I'm gonna get some of those cookies Kristina likes from Mike and bring them to the lake house" she told her. She had to see how Alexis was the other day but never got chance to so today she made sure to go.**

**"okay" Carly said. " I have to get Micheal and Morgan over to Sonny's house anyways"she said knowing that Sonny was gonna use whatever he could to make her stay longer than she had to.She also knew that she was on thin ice with Jax right now and if she gave to Sonny it would must likely be over between them." I'll call you later if I can make through droping the kids off with Sonny" she told her as she hailed a cab.**

**"Alright good luck " she said laughing to herself. She really hoped Carly wouldn't ruin what she had with Jax because of Sonny.**

**The bell over the door rang when she walked into Kellys. When Sam got over the counter Mike greeted her with a smile. "Hi Sam what can I get you"he asked.**

**"Well, I think I'll take some of those chocolate chip cookies Kristina loves so much" she chirped.**

**"I have fresh batch cooling in the back, I'll go get them " he said happily before disappearing into the back.**

**When Sam was waiting she heard a familar voice call her name. Sure enough when she turned around she saw Lucky grabing a seat at a table. When Sam and Lucky thought Jason and Liz had died in the Metro Court explosion they were**

**there for eachother.Lucky had told her about his drug addiction and how Maxie faked being pregneantand she told about her night with Ric.Neither one judged the other on the had done and began to realize how similar their childhood's were.The day before they found Jason and Liz she felt bad about not telling him about Jason and Liz's night together so she told him. He was upset at first but was happy Sam told him the truth and when he found out Liz was alive he deciced not tell her he knew and they remained friends.**

**" Hey" she chirped as she grabbed the chair across him." I haven't seen around in awhile"she said smiling at him. **

**"Yeah I have to work alot more now" he told her with a smile.**

**" Oh yeah , your a detective now" she said remebering how happy he was when he told her about being promoted but he had told her the new DA Scott Baldwin was giving him a hard time."So hows it going so far" she asked.**

**" I love it" he said happily. " But sometimes I think that I'm gonna Screw things up" he told her.**

**Sam knew how he felt because felt the same way with Jason sometimes." Lucky your not going to screw it up" she reassured him.**

**"How can you be so sure" he asked. He loved the way Sam always believed in him.**

**" I am sure because your good at it and if you could stay clean after the bad stuff that's happended lately I'm sure you won't turn to pills again" she explained. **

**"Thanks" he as Mike came and handed Sam a paper bag."So, whats in the bag" he asked her.**

**" It's just some cookies for Kristina. I was going to stop by the lake house and check on Alexis" she told him.**

**" I am glad to see your getting along with her" Lucky told her.**

**" Yeah , she might be a little crazy , paranoid, and judgmental but she's still my mom" she told him laughing.**

**" I know what you mean" he laughed. " I feel the same way about my dad" he said with a smile. Just then Liz walked in and the two of them laughing. " I better get going Sam" Sam said as Liz came to the table. Before Sam went out the door she turned to face lucky used her pinky and thumb to form a phone put to her ear and mouthed call me.**

**" I didn't know you Sam were such good friends" she said after seeing what just happend.**

**" Yeah it's crazy isn't it" he said with a smile." So beautiful how was your day so far" he asked.He didn't really see that morning because she and cameron had before he got of the shower.**

**Liz told him the events of her day while he ordered them food leaving out the part about visiting Jason. About an hour later Lucky looked at his watch and realized how long he'd been gone. " I gotta go" he said getting up from his chair and putting on his coat. " I'll see you later beautiful" he said as he kissed her softly on the lips. " I'll see later too" he whispered as he placed his hand on Liz's stomach. He looked at his watch and ran out the door.**

**"Alright boys be good " she said as she gave her boys hugs when she droped them off at Sonny's. As soon as her boys were up the staires she went to leave when Sonny stoped her. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**" Hey why don't you have dinner with me and the kids tonight" he asked sweetly. There way he was going to give up her this time.**

**Carly turned to face him. " I can't" she coldly. " I am planing a romantic night alone with Jax and don't you even think of doing anything to mess it up" she warned him.**

**"Okay Okay" he said putting his hands up." I promise I won't do anything mess up your night with Jax" he told her with a devilish smile." I just thought that the boys might like their mother to join us for dinner but if you plans we'll eat without you" he said inocently.**

**" Don't do that" she told him as he sat at his desk.**

**"What I didn't do anything"he said smiling.**

**" Your trying to make feel guilty and it's not going to work" she said crossing her arms. " You know why "she asked. "It's because I'm not alone anymore Jax is back and I will marry.**

**" Try all you want but you can't marry him because your still married me remember" he said smiling.**

**" I hate you"She told as stormed out of the house.**

**" Bye" he yelled out to her as she left.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Sam" Kristina squealed as she ran and huged Sam leg when she walked into the house. Sam was that Kristina seemed to be getting back to her old self.**

**"Hi Kristina" Sam said as she bent down to give her sister a hug. "So, I have some of those Cookies you like and I was thinking we could have a tea party. What do you think" she asked.**

**"Okay" she said with a wide smile. " Can mommy and my dolls have tea too" she asked her sister sweetly.**

**" Of course" she answered ." Why don't you go and get your dolls while I set up the table" she said placing the cookies on the table. In a flash Kristina had disappeared into the hall.**

**" Oh Sam I'm glad your" she said as she walked into the hall." I have a chemo appointment GH do mind staying here with Kristina and Molly untill I get back? I think Kristina will be less worried if your with her " she as she got her coat on.**

**" Of course" She told her." I'll stay as long as you need me to" she reassured her as Kristina returned with her dolls.**

**" Mommy we're having a tea party do want tea too" she asked sweetly.**

**" I'm sorry sweety"she said as bent down." I have to go to see my doctors so they can mommy feel better" she said tucking Kristina's bangs behind her ear." but Sam is going to stay here till I get back" she said over at her daughter who was now giving Molly a bottle." and when I get back I'll read you a story okay" she told her as she kissed her forehead. Then she went over to Sam and kissed Molly on the cheek and gave them all a wave before she went out the door.**

**Sam put Molly in her play pen and went over to Kristina who was disappointed. "Hey sweety we can still have a tea party and we'll leave some cookies for mommy for when she reads that story" she told her happy to see she was smiling.Sam went up the bookcase where they the box with the tea set. As she took down the box a small book fell on to the floor. She set the box on the and picked up visably old book. Sam flipped through it and realized it was Alexis's diary. She was about to put it back when realized Alexis could written about her father. Against her better judgement she put it in her bag and helped Kristina set the table.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It was the end of Liz's shift was over and she was sitting on one of the sofas in the lobby of GH. Earlier she had day dreamed about her, Jason, Cam, and this baby being a family but when ever she at her engagement ring she remembered why they couldn't. While she was thinking Emily came up to her.**

**"Hi Liz" She said as she sat beside her.She had gotten back four hours and had convinced Nicolas to let her go to Gh.**

**" Em your back" She said hugging her friend. "What are you doing here" she asked surprised she wasn't with Nic.**

**" Me and Nic got back four hours ago and I decided I better come to work since I missed two months" she told her. " How are you and the baby" she asked happily.**

**" Were great"she said as she put her hand on her stomach." We found that we're gonna have a boy' she said smililing.**

**" Oh my god thats great" she squealed. " Lucky must be so happy that he's having a boy" she said happy that her best friends were going to have son. When Liz became nervous she knew something was up. "okay what aren't you telling me" she asked concerned.**

**Liz wasn't sure how she'd react but she felt the need to tell her the truth." Em, Lucky isn't the father Jason is" she said softly.**

**"What" She asked her friend shocked her friend kept it a secrect fo so long." Liz do you know how much family needs to hear this" she told her. Emily tryed to calm herself down." Do Jason and Lucky know "she asked trying stay calm.**

**"Jason knows but Lucky and Sam don't and you can't tell them" she told her.**

**" Okay I won't tell Lucky but you have to" she told her. Then she remembered when Liz told her that she had feelings for Jason." Do you still want to be with Lucky" she asked.**

**" I don't know" she said as she put her head in her hands." I still love Lucky but a part me is in love with Jason too" she explained.**

**" Well you got make up your mind soon" she told her friend." and you have to tell Lucky the truth even if it hurts" she warned her.**

**" I'll think about it" she said as Lucky got off the elevator with a rose in his hand.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**At the penthouse Jason was taking on the phone with Stan when Sam walked in." hey" she said as kissed Jason softly on the lips. Jason told Stan he call him while he watched Sam hang up her coat. "so what was so important that Liz had come here in the morning to tell you about" she asked asked as she sat couch.**

**" It was just something about Lucky thats all" he said as sat in chair next to the couch. He knew that he'd have to tell her the truth but he didn't want to tell her now.**

**"okay" she said wondering why Liz was complaining about Lucky. " So" she said seductivly as went she sat on Jason's lap." how about we finish what we started this morning" she whispered before she kissed him softly on the lips.**

**Jason couldn't say no. He just picked her up and carried her up the staires.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The next morning the sun was shining and it was begining to feel like spring. Sam was sitting on the bench by the docks looking down at her mother's diary. She hadn't had the courage to open it yet. As she was sitting there she was caught off guard by Lucky.**

**"Hey what are you doing sitting here all alone?"he asked as he joined her on the docks.**

**"Thinking" she replied resting her head on his shoulder. " I kinda stole this my mothers diary"she told him showing him the small leather book.**

**" Sam" he said as he took the diary out of her hand." Your starting to have a relationship with your mother and I don't want to see you ruin that" he told as he wraped his arm around her.**

**"I know she" she said softly." I was going to put it back but I realized that she could of written about him in there so I put it in my bag" she explained as she at the water." I haven't looked at yet" she told him. " I think I'm a little afraid to know who he is"she said.**

**"Well I can't blame you"he said looking down at her."When you found who your mother was she turned out be your worst enemy"he explained." But I think when your ready you should ask Alexis first and if she dosen't tell I'll do some snooping for"he said with a smile.**

**"Alright" she said with a smile." Thank you dectective" she teased.**

**" Your welcome" he said with a smile." So have you eaten yet" he asked.**

**"No" Sam said shaking her head.**

**"Alright" he said getting up from the bench."Let's get something to eat at Kellys" he said extending his hand to help her up.**

**"okay" she said taking hold of his hand as she got up." But your buying" she said smiling.Lucky just smiled and said okay as they walked up the steps.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**At Carly's house she and Jax were asleep on the couch. Her romantic dinner with Jax was perfect they had eaten chicken parmasan, danced, and fell eachothers arms and she hoped her morning would be equally perfect.Carly and Jax were suddendly awakened by somebody slaming the front door closed. When Carly proped herself up to see who it was she saw Sonny standing by the door with a smirk on his face.**

**"What the hell are you doing in my house" she growled as she got up and walked over to him. " and how the hell did you get in"She added.**

**"One I have a key"he said showing it to her."and two Micheal forgot a school book here"he said scratching his chin." I'll go get he"said as he climbed the staires.**

**Too tiered to argue Carly just watched Sonny go up the staires whishing she hadn't given him a key. Jax looked at his watch as he got up." Okay I gotta go"he said getting his coat.**

**"Do you really have to go"she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.**

**"As much as I'd love to stay here with you I have to work"he said brushing her out of her face. As he was doing this Sonny came down the staires and cleared his throat. Jax looked at him for a minute and then turned back to Carly. "I'll see you tonight " he whispered as he kissed her gently before he left.**

**" I guess your night went well" Sonny said once Jax had left."Is he really okay with you still being married to me he" he asked with a smile.**

**"Yes" she replied as she turned to look at him."because he knows I wouldn't be trying so hard to get him back if I didn't love him"she coldly."and I don't intend on being married to you much longer"She said with a smile.**

**"There no way I'm going to let you divore me" he told her." Even if I did it get rid of the conection and you know it"he said. By the look on her face he could tell she knew it."Remember what we said during the hostage taking" he asked her.**

**"I thought we were going to die" she whispered. She went over to the door and opened it."Can you please just go" she asked softly.**

**"Okay I'll leave but think about it" he said as he left. Once he left Carly sat on her couch and put her head in her hands.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jason had just goten back from Sonny's cafe and was thinking about how Sonny had been so distracted by Carly lately when he heard a knock at the door. For a minute he thought it was Liz but was to see Emily.**

**"Hi Jase" Emily said as she walked in. She had seen Monica and Edward and realized how much knowing there was another Quartermaine on the would mean to them.**

**"When did you get back"he asked as closed the door.**

**"Yesterday" she replied as she sat on the couch." Jason there's something I need to talk to you about" she said looking straight at him.**

**" Whats wrong" he asked concerned something might of happend to his grandfather.**

**"Jason I know your the father of Liz's baby"she told him."and I think you should tell Sam and our family"She said. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**"How do you know"he asked as he sat in the chair next to the couch.**

**"Liz told me"she replied."Jason, Edward is still devestated by Alan's death. If he knew that he was going to have a great grand-chid it would make him happier"she told him."and Sam"she started."Jason she wouldn't want you keeping secrects from her especially this one"she told him.**

**"I know" Jason said."But if tell Sam she'll be devastated and if my enemys find out Liz and the baby won't be safe"he told her as put his head in his hands.**

**"Jason eventually the secrect will come out and I think Sam would rather hear this from you than someone else"she told as she rubbed his arm.**

**"Your probably right"he said.He knew that the secrect would kill her but he had to be the one to tell her." I'll tell her when she gets back"he said just as Liz came in.**

**"I'll go"Emily said as she got off the couch." Jason your doing the right thing"she reassured him as she left.**

**"Jason I'm sorry I told her"Liz said once Emily had left."I know we wanted to keep it a secrect but I saw and it just came out"she explained as she sat on the couch.**

**"It's okay"he said as he walked over to the window.He couldn't believe what he was about to say."I'm starting to think we should tell Sam and Lucky the truth"he said softly as he turned to look at Liz.**

**"I was about to tell you the same thing"she laughed."When do you want to tell them"she asked softly.**

**"As soon as possible"he told her.He knew that he had to tell her soon or he'll change his.**

**"Okay"she noded."Can we tell them together?I don't know if I can do it alone"she told him sweetly.**

**"Sure"he said walking over to the couch and sitting beside her.**

**"I'll call Lucky"She said taking her cell phone out of her pocket.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sam and Lucky were eating at Kellys when his phone rang. Lucky took it out and saw Elizabeth flashing on the screen."Hey beautiful, whats up"he chirped.**

**"Lucky I need to talk to you about something.Can you come over to Jason's penthouse?she asked looking over at Jason.**

**"Why the penthouse?"he asked looking over at Sam who was just as confused.**

**" Jason's penthouse" she asked just as confused.Lucky noded yes.**

**Elizbeth heard Sam ask him this and wondered why Sam was with him." are you with Sam" she asked.**

**"Yeah"he said looking at her.**

**" Okay bring her with you she needs to hear this too"she said sweetly.She looked over at Jason and saw he was wondering what Sam was doing with Lucky too.**

**"Okay but what is this about Liz" he asked hoping she wasn't keeping secrets from him again.**

**"I'll tell you when you get here"she said before she hung up the phone."They're on their way"she told Jason with sigh.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Lucky why is Liz at the penthouse" sam asked a little annoyed that she was in her house again.**

**"I don't know" he said getting up and putting his coat on."But she wants the both of us to go there"he told her paying for their food.**

**"okay lets go"she said as she grabed her coat and the two of them rushed out of Kellys.A half an hour later they arrived at the penthouse and Sam opened the door to find Jason with his hand on Liz's stomach.**

**"What the hell is going on Liz"he asked wondering why Jason had his hand on her stomach.**

**"Yeah Jason whats this about" she asked giving Liz a cold looks.**

**Liz and Jason got up from the couch."we have something to tell and I don't think you'll like it" she said looking at the two of them.**

**"What"Sam and Lucky said in unison.**

**Liz looked at Sam and Lucky and took a deep breath.Jason rubbed her back and told it was okay."This baby isn't yours Lucky It's Jason's"she said sweetly.**

**Lucky and Sam both stood there in disbelife."Tell me this isn't true Jason. Tell me she's lying"she demanded as tears began to stream down her face.**

**Jason looked at her and saw the hurt in her eyes.At that moment his heart broke."I'm sorry but she's telling the truth"he whispered.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**"How long have you known"Lucky asked Liz as he tried to fight back tears.He couldn't belive she let him believe he was going to be a father and let him become attached to the baby.**

**"I got the paternity results in october"she started."I didn't want to tell you because you were in rehab and I didn't want to comprimise your recovery"she explained."I am sorry" she said as her eyes welled up with tears.**

**"Why didn't you tell me the truth when I found out you slept with Jason?I was able to handle that"he asked now becoming annoyed that she had no faith in him.**

**"I-I don't know"she told him wiping the tears from her eyes."I thought that telling you everything would be too much for you to handle"she explained.**

**The whole time Sam had been standing there in shock.She couldn't belive that Liz had what she wanted for two years and that Jason kept it a secrect."Jason, when did she tell you and did you ask her to marry you?" she asked softly.**

**"She told me when we were stuck in the elevator together. I wanted to tell you right away but when I saw you I just couldn't tell you"he explained.**

**"Did you ask her to marry you"she asked her eyes welling up with tears."Did you think about me when she told you?"she asked.**

**"Yes but at time I was just worried about the baby"he told her going to touch her arm but she pulled away.**

**"I'm guessing that she said no but what if she had accepted would you of just forgoten about me"she asked wiping the tears from her cheeks.She couldn't belive that he could just ask her marry him even though they were together.Jason stayed silent.**

**Lucky just stood there and listened to all this. He knew how badly Sam wanted to have a baby with Jason and he could begin to understand how Jason could just ask Liz to marry him when he wasin love with Sam. He thoughts were interupted when Carly stormed in.**

**"Jason you really need to"Carly started but stopped when she saw Sam crying and Liz standing by the couch."Whats going on" she asked as she looked around the room.**

**"Why don't you ask your friend" Lucky spat as he went to leave. He couldn't stand to look at Liz anymore or watch Jason break Sam's heart. **

**"Lucky wait"Liz called after him as she ran past Carly out the door but stoped when she saw the elevator doors close by behind him.**

**"I'll ask again,Whats going on"she asked as Liz came back in.**

**"Jason is the father of Liz's baby not Lucky"she informed her softly. It killed her to even say it.**

**"What" Carly exclaimed as she turned to look at Jason."How do you know she's telling truth"she asked giving Liz a cold look.**

**"I wouldn't lie to Jason about this"she spat folding her arms.**

**"Oh come on"Carly yelled."Everyone knows your in love with Jason and this is a way to get Jason to leave Sam for you. Isn't it"she accused as moved closer to Liz.**

**"No Carly that's something you would do"she said with a smirk."Besides I don't need to being carrying his baby to get to leave Sam. I could gotten him months ago. **

**"You bitch"Carly said as she went to punch her in the face when Jason grabed her."Come on she's asking for it"Carly yelled trying to free herself from Jason's arms.**

**"Carly stop yelling at her shes pregnent.She dosen't need you stressing her out"he told her still holding on to her tightly.**

**"As much as she deserves to be punched in the face she is pregneant and we both know that she is always right in Jason's eyes"Sam told her before she ran up the staires.**

**"I'm calm"Carly told Jason as she tried to refrain from hurting Liz. Jason let her go and went and sat on the couch."Get out "Carly told Liz as she opened the door.**

**"No,this is Jason's house I'm not leaving unless Jason wants to me to"she said not budging.**

**"Carly stop, she dosen't need to leave"he told her as he put his head in his hands.**

**"Jason"Carly exclaimed shocked that he still want her around."What's going on Jason"she asked looking over at Liz who had a smile on her face.**

**"Isn't it obvious"Sam said as she came down the staires carrying a suit case." He obviously has feelings for her even if he dosen't want to admit it"she told her.**

**"Sam, you don't have to do this"Jason said getting up from the couch and moving towards her.**

**"Jason, I can't stay here and wait for you to realize that you have more feelings for her than you thought,and I don't want to be reason why you can't be part of your baby's life"she told her eyes welling up with tears.She then turned to Carly."Hey"she said softly."Do you think that you get me a room at the Metro Court?"she asked as wiped the tears from her eyes.**

**"Are you sure"Carly asked softly.She couldn't believe that she wanted to leave and she wondered why Jason wasn't doing more to stop her.**

**"Yeah, if i stay here any longer I'm gonna end up killing Liz"She told with a small smile.**

**"Okay "Carly said with a laugh."I'll call Jax and tell him to put on your tab"she said as she gave her friend a hug."Call me later okay"she told her.**

**"I will"she reasured her."Bye"she said as she picked up her bags and went to leave.Carly looked at Jason to see if he was going to do anything but he just stood there not sure what to do.**

**As soon as elevator doors closed behind Sam broke down into tears.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A few hours later Sam walked into the Metro Court. As Sam walked up to the front desk she remebered when she worked there."Hi,I'm Sam McCall I have a room reserved here"she told the petit blonde.**

**"One moment"the women told her with a smile. The women quickly typed something on the computer."Oh yes Mrs.McCall your in room 310"she told her as she handed Sam a key card.**

**"Thank You"Sam told her as she picked up her suit cases and made her way to the elevator. A few minutes later Sam got off the elevator and opened the door to her room.The moment Sam walked in she remembered when she kissed Jason in a room like this before he went to find spinelli. Her eyes welled up with tears as she thought about. After she unpacked she sat on the couch and put her in her hands.After a few minutes of sitting there in silence for a few minutes her cell phone rang.She quickly wiped away her tears and picked up her phone and saw it was Alexis."Hi, Alexis is everything alright"she asked a little worried.**

**"Yeah,everythings fine.Kristina just wanted to say good night to her big sister" she said softly.**

**" Okay"Sam said with a smile."Let me talk to her"she said sweetly.**

**"Hold on"Alexis told as she passed the phone to kristina."Hi, Sam"Kristina said sweetly.**

**"Hey sweety"Sam said sweetly trying to hide her sadness."I missed you today"she told her softly.**

**"I missed you too.I'm not tired but mommy says I have to go to sleep"Kristina told her a little sad.**

**"Well mommys right you need to sleep and if you promise to go bed I'll will take you the park with Micheal, Morgan, and Carly"she told her softly.**

**"Okay"Kristina said happily."Night Sam"she said sweetly.**

**"Night sweety,I love you"Sam told her before Kristina passed the phone to Alexis.**

**"Hey sweety"Alexis said softly."Are you okay you sounded a little upset.Is everything alright"she asked concerned.**

**"Not really"Sam told her."I just found out that Liz is pregneant with Jason's baby"she told her as tears slid down her face.**

**"Oh, I'm so sorry sweety"Alexis told her softly."How do you feel"she asked.**

**"I feel so alone"she told as wiped the tears off her cheek.**

**"Well your not"Alexis told her."You still have Kristina, Molly, and me"she reminded her.**

**"I guess your right" she told as she started to feel a bit better. The more she thought the more she realized she had more family in her than before.**

**"I've got to go tuck Kristina in but I'll see you tommorow"she said softly.**

**"Okay"Sam told her."Bye"she said softly before she hung up.She then curled up on the couch and closed her eyes. As she closed them more memories of her and Jason came flooding back. She remembered their first kiss, their dance in the rain,and the night they got stormed in at Sonny's house. Realizing that she wasn't going to get any sleep she decided to go for walk and clear her head.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Lucky was back at the apartment he shared with Liz. He had pretty much trashed the house and was now sitting on the couch at their wedding photo.Liz's confession was on constant replay in his head. He still couldn't believe she could keep this from him for so long. He soon got up and put on his coat. He needed something to help him forget and he knew exactly where to get it. Within a half hour he was at the docks paying a guy who just gave him pills.He stared at the bottle for a few minutes but before he could do anything he heard say Lucky stop. He turned around and saw Sam rushing towards him.**

**"Lucky stop"she told him again."You don't need those pills"she told him as gently touched his arm.**

**"Sam, I just lost everything that mattered to me"he told a little upset she interupted him.**

**"Lucky, I know this hurts but if you take those pills you will be proving Liz right and breaking your promise to your family.Don't let that hyprecritical bitch be the reason you break your promise"she told as tears slid down her face.She hated how emotional she'd become."Give me them"she told him softly."please"she whispered.**

**Lucky looked down at the bottle of pills and looked back into Sam's beautiful brown eyes that full of hurt. Knowing she was right he handed her the pills and watched as she threw them in the water. "Thank you for that"he told her with a small smile.**

**"Any time"She told as she gave him a hug. She thought it felt so good to have someone wrap their arms around her."I knew you'd do the right thing"she told as smiled up at him."now let's get out of here I think we could both use a distraction" she told him as she took his hand as they walked.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jax and Carly were cuddling on the couch with the boys watching the end of a movie. Carly looked over at Jax and Smiled she loved having family time like this."Okay boys it's time for bed"she told once the movie was over.**

**Both boys groaned."Oh mom can't we stay up a little bit longer"Micheal pleaded.**

**"Come on boys your moms right.You boys both have school tommorow"Jax told as he looked over at smiling Carly.**

**"fine"micheal said frusterated."we Jax be here for breakfast tommorow"he asked as he got up from the couch.**

**"Yep,he'll be here if you two go to bed right now"carly told as she lifted Morgan off her lap."I'll be up to tuck you in in a few minutes"she said as she them both on the forehead and watched as they each gave Jax a hug.**

**"Good night"Micheal said before he and Morgan disapeared up the staires.**

**"You know your going to make a great step-dad once we get married"she told him kissing him softly on the lips."the boys adore you"she told him as she cuddled closer to him on the couch.**

**"Yeah they're hard not to love"he said smiling down at her."I can't wait to marry you and have more moments like this"he said as he brushed some hair away from her face."So why did you ask me to give Sam a room at the Metro Court"he asked.**

**"I don't want to talk about it right now"she told him softly."Right now I want us to go upstaires and tuck in the boys then maybe you'll get lucky"she said with a grin as lead him up the staires.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Back at the Metro Court Sam and Lucky were playing cards in her room. They were both having fun and it was just the distraction they needed."Okay I fold"Lucky said in defeat."I still can't believe you beat me"he said with a smile.**

**"Well you should never underestemate me Mr.Spencer"she said with a smile as she put cards away.**

**"I'll remember that " he told her." I'm sure I would of won if we played strip poker"he told her with a smirk.**

**" Keep on dreaming"she said as she tucked a her bangs behind her ear."Wow it's already midnight"she said as she looked at her watch.**

**"I better get going" he said as he put on his coat."I'll talk to you tommorow"he told her.**

**"Okay, be careful I heard we might get hit with a storm"she told as gave him a hug.**

**"I'm sure I'll be fine"as he hugged her back."bye"he said as left. About just before Lucky steped outside it started to rain hard and two seconds later the power went off. Not wanting drive home through the rain he turned around and climbed the staires up to Sam's room.**

**Sam had just finished changing into a white tank top and blue pj bottoms when the power went off and she heard a knock on the door. Sam smiled when she found Lucky on the other side of the door."You can't get enough of me can you"she said with a laugh.**

**"yeah, your irresitable"he teased as walked into the room."Can I stay here I really don't want to drive through the storm"he explained.**

**"Sure you can take the couch"she told him as she shut the door."I'll just get some extra blankets from the bed room"she told him.**

**"Alright I'll look for some candles"he said as he tried to make his way through the pitch dark room. After searching for a few minutes he managed to find some candles and matches. Just as he finished lighting the candles Sam returned with blankets and a pillow.**

**"Good you found candles"she said as she placed the blankets and pillow on the couch."are you sure going to be okay here in the dark"she teased.**

**"I'll be fine"he said with a smile."good night" said as he sat on couch.**

**"Good night"she said blowing him a kiss as she wallked in to the bedroom.Lucky just smiled and shook his head. Sam quickly climbed into her bed becuase it was freezing. As she rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes more memories of Jason came flooding back making her wonder how Jason could hurt her like this. This caused tears to roll down her face and She began to sob.**

**Lucky had just settled on to the couch when he heard sobs coming from the bedroom. He quickly got up, grabed a candle, and made his way to the bedroom. When he opened door he found Sam sitting up with her head in her hands crying. He quickly placed the candle on the table beside the bed and took her in his arms."It's going to be okay"he whispered as he strocked her long dark brown hair.**

**"How could they keep this secrect from us after everything we've gone through with them"she asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.**

**"I ask myself the same thing"he told her softly still strocking her hair."Do you want me to stay here with you"he asked looking down at her.**

**"Okay"she replied as he let her go.She pulled back the sheets and made room for him on the bed. Lucky slid in next to her and lied on his side and Sam lied on her but facing away from him. Sam blew out candle making the room pitch dark room.**

**"Are you cold"he asked when he realized she was shivering.Sam nodded and he closer to her and put his arm around her."Let's close our eyes and try to get some sleep"he whispered**


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9**

**The next morning the sun shone through the window and woke up Sam. She smiled when she realized that she had fallen asleep in Lucky's arms. She turned over so she could face him. He was still and sleeping peacefuly, Sam ran her through his hair and leaned into kiss him. Just as her lips were about to touch his she pulled away.**_What am I doing?_**Sam asked herself. She quickly decided to take a shower to clear her head. Not wanting to wake Lucky she sliped out of his arms and tipy toed into the bathroom. As she took her shower she found herself wanting Lucky to join her. An hour later Sam was out of the shower and dressed and decided to order room service since the power was back. Sam pushed the room service button and a few minutes came on.**

**"Hello"the women chirped."What can I get for you today"she asked sweetly.**

**"I think I'll have two french toast with coffee and orange juice"she told her.**

**"Okay, what room are you in"the women asked softly.**

**"I'm in room 310 "she told her as she poked her head into the bedroom and saw Lucky was still fast asleep.**

**"Okay, it should be there soon "the women told her.**

**"Thank you" Sam said as she hung up the phone and walked into the living room. She walked over to her purse that was on the table and looked for a elastic to tie her hair back. Instead of finding an elastic she found her mother's diary. Sam laughed to herself as she held the the diary in her hand. After what she found out yesterday she no longer feared finding out who her father was. Sam jumped when she heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was room service she put the book down and went to open the door. To her she opened the door and found Carly smiling back at her.**

**"Hey Sam"Carly said as she gave Sam a hug. "How did you do during the storm"she asked as she let her go.**

**"I did okay even though I couldn't stop thinking about Jason"she told as she closed the door.**

**"I still can't believe Jason let her get away with it a secrect fo so long. What is it with the men here. It's like Liz puts a spell on them so don't see her for the frigid bitch she is"she said shaking her head as she ploped on the couch.**

**"I know what you mean"she said as ploping on the couch next to her. "whats that"she asked pointing to the brown envelope Carly had in her hand.**

**"This is the deed to that place we're going to make into our club" she said as she handed her the envelope."All you got to do is sign and it's ours"she squealed as Sam took the deed out of the envelope.**

**"That's great at least I have something to look forward to in my miserable life"she said as she signed her name.**

**"ha ha" Carly said."Meet me for lunch so we can talk buissness"she told her as she placed the deed back in the envelope."I gotta go. The boys are down stairs waiting to go to school"she told her as she got up and walked to the door.**

**"Okay, give them hugs and kisses for me" she said as she followed her to the door.**

**"Alright I'll see you at ...Lucky!"she exclaimed before she opened the door.**

**Sam turned around and saw Lucky had walked into living with his shirt off. Sam bit her lip when she realized how hot he was he was with his shirt off.**

**"Oh,Carly I didn't now you were here"he said as his cheeks turned red."I'm just gonna go back into the bedroom "he said before he quickly turned and went into the bedroom.**

**"Why is Lucky here"she asked Sam who was blushing."Did you sleep together"she asked with a delvilish smile.**

**"Carly, no we just slept in the same bed because we couldn't sleep alone"she explained.**

**"Okay, but we're going to talk about this later"she told as she left.**

**Sam closed the door behind her and let out a sigh of relife.**

**"Is she gone "Lucky asked as he poked his head out of the bedroom.**

**"Yeah"she replied as she ploped herself on th couch."I think she thinks we slept together"she told him with a laugh.**

**"well we kinda did we just didn't have sex"he told her as he sat beside her. "What was she here for anyway"he asked.**

**"She wanted me to sign the deed to the place we're going make into our club" she told him happily.**

**"Thats great. At least you got some good news today"he told her as some one knocked on the door. "I'll get it"he said as he got up and answered the door. As soon as he opened the door a man wheeled in a food cart. " You ordered breakfast"he asked as the man left.**

**"Yeah I got us french toast"she told with a smile.**

**"Sound's good to me"he said as he took the lids of the plates. "let's eat "he told handing her a plate of french toast with bananas, strawberries, whiped cream, and sirop.**

**" This is so good"Sam said after she took a bit.**

**"Yeah it's great"Lucky said as he took a bite and sat beside her. As they ate Lucky noticed that Alexis's diary was on the table. "Are you going to ask Alexis about your dad"he asked in between bites.**

**"Actualy I'm going to wait till after Molly's cutudy trial, but after what I found out yesterday I don't see how it can be worse"she told him as sipped her orange juice.**

**Lucky nodded"I ment what I said before. If you want me to help just ask"he told her softly.**

**"Thank you Lucky"she said with a smile.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Lucky was sitting at his desk at PCPD doing paper work when Cruz walked up to him. He decided to go to work because he knew if he stayed at home doing nothing he start to think about the past and thought working would give him a distraction.**

**"Hey, Whats wrong with you today?You seem a bit off"Cruz asked as he got to Lucky's desk.**

**"I'm just having a bad day"Lucky told him not looking up from the pile of work he had in front of him.**

**"Two days ago you said life couldn't get any better. what happend?"he asked pulling up a chair beside him.**

**Realizing Cruz wasn't going leave him alone untill he told he decide to tell him. "Yesterday I found out that Liz isn't pregneant with my baby. She's pregneant with Morgan's baby. "He told him as he looked up from his desk.**

**"I'm sorry man I know how much you loved Liz and that baby"he told him as he patted him on the back."so what did you do after you found out"he asked hoping he didn't do anything stupid.**

**"I didn't turn to pills if thats what your thinking"he told him sensing that he thought he did. "Sam McCall stopped me"he told him with a smile.**

**"Ah, the beautiful Mrs.McCall"Cruz said with a smile."How did she take it"he asked.**

**"She was devastated"Lucky told him."I've never seen something so beautiful so hurt"he told as he remembered the hurt in her eyes when he went into the bedroom.**

**"You don't have a crush on her do you"he asked with a smile.**

**"Hey were just friends"he told him quickly before spoting an officer escort Jason into an interegation room.**

**Cruz saw Lucky was looking at Jason and could see Lucky didn't want to deal with him yet. "Don't worry about this I'll take care of it"he told as he got up from the chair.**

**"Thanks"Lucky said as Cruz left glad that he didn't have to deal with Jason.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"So why was Lucky in your hotel room again"Carly asked as they ate lunch at kellys.**

**"Carly we didn't sleep together"Sam told her as she siped her iced coffee.**

**"Okay, but did you want to" she asked with a smile. She saw the look on Sam's face when Lucky came out of the bedroom with his shirt and knew Sam must of had some feelings for him.**

**"I thought we were going to talk buisness"she told her with a smile.**

**"We will after you answer my question"carly told with a smile.**

**Sam sighed "Fine, I might of daydreamed about him in the shower"she whispered. "But it hasn't even been two days since I left Jason. It's too soon"she told her.**

**"Look, I know that I'm supose to take Jason side but I can't. If he's stupid enough to chose that bimbo over you he gets what he deserves. So I not mad that you like Lucky. Besides Liz would hate it if you got together with Lucky"she told her smiling at the thought of Liz being heart broken.**

**Sam smiled and shook her head as Lulu came in through the door."okay now you have to drop this"Sam whispered as Lulu came up to them. **

**"Fine Carly "she sighed as Lulu took a seat.**

**"Hey guy's, What were you taking about" she asked as she took off her coat.**

**"Oh just some Liz bashing"Carly said as she ate a brownie.**

**"Why were you two bashing my soon to be sister in law"Lulu asked confused.**

**Carly look over at Sam who was looking down. "Okay I better tell you this before Liz finds a way to make it look like she's the victim. Liz slept with Jason during the blackout last summer and she turned out pregneant. After she got her paternity test results she told all of us that Lucky was the father but yesterday she told Lucky and Sam that Jason was the father"she explained as she saw the shook on Lulu's face.**

**"What" Lulu exclaimed." That bitch made Lucky tink he was going to be a father"Lulu said still in shook. "Wait how did lucky take it"she asked worried that it might of pushed him over edge.**

**"He was upset ofcourse but he determined not to let this ruin him"Sam told as she looked over at Carly who was smirking. A few minutes later Liz walked through the door and all three girls that gave her cold looks. Sam looked at Liz's belly and all the pain came back.**

**Lulu saw the hurt on Sam's face and couldn't just sit there anymore. Lulu quickly got up and walked over to Liz. "You cold hearted bitch"Lulu yelled as she slaped Liz across the face.**

**"Lulu stop"Sam yelled as she up to her."Hurting her will only make it easy for her to make herself look like the victim"she told her.**

**"What the hell was that for"Liz asked as she put her hand to her sore cheek.**

**"You let Lucky belive that he was going to be a father when you knew all along that Jason was the father. What kind of cold hearted person would that"she yelled.**

**"Okay come on Lulu we'll go some place else"Carly said gently grabing her arm.**

**"You three are crazy"Liz yelled as the three girls went to leave.**

**"Yeah we are crazy and if you ever hurt Jason or Lucky we'll will not hesistate to hunt you down underestood"Carly told her before she, Sam, and Lulu left.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**It had been three weeks since Lucky and Sam broke up with Liz and Jason. Lucky was walking to Kellys to meet Lulu for lunch when spoted Sam looking out at the water on the docks. He was surprised to see her there since Molly's custudy trial started in an hour."Hey, shouldn't you be on your way to the court"he asked as he walked up to her.**

**Sam turned around and smiled at him."I'm trying to calm myself before the trial so I don't kill Ric when I see him"she told with a smile as she sat on the bench."The last thing Alexis needs is me saying something or doing something that will make her lose Molly"she told him as she looked out at the water.**

**Lucky just stood there and smiled at her. She had her hair tied back and was wearing a white haulter top, black dress pants, and a black sweater. Lucky thought she looked so beautiful."Hey pretty sure you won't do anything that will make your mother lose Molly"he told as he sat beside her.**

**"I guess I'm just worried. Lucky, I don't know what Alexis is going to do if she loses Molly"she told him as she rested her on shoulders.**

**"Hey, Alexis is going to be fine because Ric isn't going to win"he whispered as he put his arm around her."She has Jax, Sonny, and Nicholas on her side so Ric dosen't stand a chance"he told her as he looked down at her.**

**"Thanks"she whispered smiling up at him.**

**Lucky brought his hand to her cheek and Sam closed her eyes for a few seconds.When she opened her eyes they looked into eachothers eyes for a few seconds before Lucky leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He didn't expect her to kiss him back but she did. Once they both realized what they were doing they pulled away.**

**"We can't do this"Sam whispered once she caught her breath.**

**"I know, it's too soon"he told her as he let her go. They both just sat there for a few minutes before Lucky got up." We're both still hurting over what Liz and Jason did"he told her getting up.**

**"Exactly"Sam told him as she got up."So I'll see you later"she said brushing her bangs out of her face.**

**"Yeah, I'll see later he told her with a smile before he left for Kellys.**

**Sam just stood for a few minutes replaying the kiss in her head.The kiss was soft and what surprised her the most is how it felt so right. She definetly wanted more of those but she didn't want to rush it.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Liz smiled over at Jason who was playing with Cameron on the floor of the penthouse. Over the last couple weeks she moved into the penthouse with Cameron and she and Jason were getting closer as they bonded over the baby.**

**Jason turned and smiled at Liz who was sitting on the couch. To his surpris he was happy with Liz, Cam, and the baby living with him.Jason smile quickly faded when Liz suddendly put her hand to her stomach."Are you okay"Jason asked getting up from the floor.**

**"Yeah, our little boy is just kicking"she said as Jason joined her on the couch. Liz was so happy living Jason even with Carly's constant interuption, and the violence.**

**"Any day now we can be holding this little boy"he said happily as he felt they the baby kick.**

**"I know I can't wait to bring this little guy home"she told him with a smile."Jason, are you sure you want to be a family with me, Cam, and this baby"she asked hoping that he would say yes.**

**"More then anything"he told her as she cuddled closer to him.**

**"Good because me and Cam love being here with you"she told him smiling happily as they sat there and watched Cameron play with his toys.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Carly we got go the trial starts in a half hour"Jax yelled as he walked in to her house.**

**"Okay I'm almost done"Carly said as she came down the staires."Hey, are you okay"Carly asked as she put on her sweater. She could tell by look on his face that he was stressed.**

**"I'm just worried about Alexis"he told her as she came and hugged him.**

**"Hey , Ric isn't going to win. Alexis has alot of powerful people on her side including you"she told as rubbed his arm.**

**"I hope your right. Ric deserves to rot in hell for pain he's caused Alexis lately"he told her pulling her closer to him.**

**"hey how was she when you she saw her"she asked as he held her close.**

**"She was worried sick. She worried that the evidence of Ric making a deal with Alkazar is going to be enough"he told her.**

**"Well we're going to make sure that dosen't happen. So let's get going"she told him leading out the door.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**" I can't believe Liz had nerve to judge you after what she was doing"Lulu told Lucky as they ate lunch at Kellys. Lucky just sat there and said nothing. "Lucky are you even listening to me"Lulu asked annoyed that her brother was paying attention.**

**"Sorry, what what were you talking about"he asked turning his attention to Lulu. He and Lulu had been sitting there for an hour and all he could think about was his kiss with Sam. He thought about her beautiful dark brown eyes, how soft her lips were, and most of all how right it felt.**

**"Lucky you've been in daze since we got here. What are you thinking about ?"she asked wondering what could he be**

**thinking about.**

**"It's nothing"he told her."So, lets talk about you going to Nik and Em's wedding with Dillion"he said trying to change the subject.**

**"Don't you dare try to change the subject. I'm your sister tell me what it is"she told him with a smile.**

**"Your not gonna let this go are you"he asked with a smile. Lulu shook her head No."Fine I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone"he told her with a sigh.**

**"I promise now tell me what it is"she told him courious to know what he was going to tell her.**

**"Okay"he said taking a deep breath."I think I'm falling in love with Sam"he told her with a smile.**

**"Lucky thats great. I think you and Sam would be perfect for eachother"she squealed happy that her brother was finaly getting over Liz." So do you know if she feels the same about you"she asked with a smile.**

**"I don't know, she might"he told as he thought about it.**_ She did kiss me back_** he thought to himself."Which is exactly why I not going to do anything till I know. I don't want to lose her as a friend"he told his sister.**

**"Fine, but I think you should tell her how you feel because I'm sure she must like you too"she told him truthfully.**

**"I have to get back to work but I'll talk you about Dillion later"he told her as he got up. "Remember not a word to anyone" he told her before he left.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The hearing lasted three hours but in the end the judge granted Alexis full custudy of Molly. When Ric realized that he lost he asked if they could get joint custudy but she turned him down. Now everyone was gathered around Alexis who was holding Molly."I'm so happy that Molly is going to be safe at home with her mommy and her sister where she belongs"Sam to alexis with a smile. She was so happy that this whole custudy battle thing was over so alexis could focus on beating her cancer.**

**"I think I'll be able to rest easier now that I know she isn't going anywhere"Alexis told her as she held Molly close.**

**"How about I drive you guys home and we all have a little celebration"Jax told her as Carly came and stood beside him.**

**"That sounds great"Alexis said with a smile."Are gonna come join us Sam"Alexis asked as she gave Molly a toy.**

**"No, but I'll come by later"she told as she smiled at her little sister. What she really wanted to do was take a walk to clear her head. During the hearing all she could think about was Lucky and their kiss. As much as she tried to concentrate on the hearing she could him out of her head.**

**"Okay then I'll see you later"she said as she gave her a hug before Sam left.**

**"Jax you go ahead and drive Alexis home. I'm gonna go talk to Sam"Carly said as she watched Sam leave. During the hearing she noticed Sam seemed to be in daze and now Sam didn't want celebrate with Alexis. Carly knew something was up and to know what it was.**

**"Alright I'll talk to you later " Jax told her as gave her a short but sweet kiss.**

**"Okay bye"Carly said before she took off in the direction Sam went in. Carly pushed open a door that lead outside and found Sam sitting on a bench."Hey" she said as she sat next to her.**

**"Hi, Carly whats up"she asked turning to look at Carly.**

**"I was about to ask the same thing.You seemed a bit off today did Elizabitch get in you face today or something"she asked her.**

**"If I tell you something will promise not to say a word to anyone"Sam told her softly.**

**"Sure, what is it"she asked hoping it wasn't bad.**

**"I kissed Lucky"She whispered with a smile.**

**"It's about time"She told her with a smile."You two are perfect fo eachother"she told her happy her friend and her cousin were moving on.**

**"Carly, I'm not sure I'm ready for another relationship"she told her looking down.**

**"Okay, do you feel safe with him physicaly and emotionaly"she asked her softly.**

**"Yes"she whispered thinking about how safe she alawys felt in his arms.**

**"Do you think he could ever hurt you"she asked her.**

**"No"She said softly realizing what Carly was getting at.**

**"Okay, So what are you so afraid of"Carly asked with a smile.**

**"I don't know. What if he dosen't feel the same way"she told her getting up from the bench.**

**"Okay fine but that dosen't mean I won't play cupid with you two"she told her as she got up.**

**Sam smiled as she said that. She really wanted to be more than friends with Lucky but she wasn't risk losing as a friend for it. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Two days later Sam had spent most of the moring helping Carly fix up their club which they decided to call obessesion. Now she was just arriving at the lake house to take Kristina to the park. It was a beautiful spring day and Sam took a moment to enjoy the warm air before knocking on the door. A few minute later Alexis opened the door.**

**"Hi Sam, Kristina's still eating lunch but she's been waiting to see you all day"Alexis told her as she steped aside so Sam could come in.**

**"well I love spending time with her"she told her."Where's Molly ?"she asked as she sat on the couch.**

**"She's taking a nap because she was getting cranky"she said as she looked under a pillow.**

**"What are you doing"Sam asked as Alexis put the pillow back.**

**"I'm looking for my old diary. I haven't been able to find it"She told her as she sat on the couch.**

**Sam swallowed as she realized that now was the time ask her about her dad."Alexis , I took that diary" she said looking down.**

**"What, Why?"Alexis asked wondering what she wanted with it.**

**"It fell when I was Kristia's tea set and I was going to put it back but then I thought you might have written about my father"she explained as she the diary out of her bag."I didn't read it"she told her as she gave it to her.**

**"Sam, I know your going to want to know about him but I really don't talk about it now"She told her softly as she took the diary.**

**Sam was about ask why she didn't want to talk about it when Kristina came running into the living room. "Hi, Sam "kristina said happily."I'm ready to go to the park"she told her with a sweet smile.**

**"Okay give mommy a hug good bye"Sam told her as she got up. Sam watched as kristina gave her mother a big hug. "Okay lets go"she told as she took her hand as they left.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Lucky was standing by the swings at the park wondering where Liz was with Cameron when her heard Sam call his name."Hey"he said as he turned and saw Sam with Kristina.**

**"Hey what are you doing here"she asked as she walked up to him.**

**"I'm waiting for Liz to come with Cameron"he told her with a smile. He could wait to see his son. "Hi kristiina"he said as bent to her level.**

**"Hi"Kristina said sweetly before she looked up at Sam and saw she was smiling."Are you my sisters boyfriend"she asked sweetly.**

**Sam and Lucky both laughed."sweety why don't you go play in the sand box and I'll come join you later"she told her softly.Kristina smiled and took off to the sand box leaving Sam and Lucky alone. "so, Liz is finaly letting see Cam"she told him as she sat on a swing.**

**"Yeah, I can't wait to see him"Lucky told her happily as he sat on the swing beside her hers.**

**"I bet, that little boy adores you. I'm happy that Liz didn't keep him away from the only dad he knows"she told him tuthfuly as she smiled at him.**

**"Well I'm happy your here so I don't have to face Liz alone"he told her with a smile.**

**"Anytime"she told him with a smile."Lucky, do you remember when I told you that I was going to Alexis about my father after Molly's custudy hearing"she told him looking down.**

**"Yeah, so did you ask her"he asked softly. He could tell by look on her face when he asked that she did and he could also tell that Alexis didn't tell her who he was. "I'm guessing you asked and she didn't tell you anything"he told her.**

**"Yeah but you told me if I still wanted to know who he was you'd help him"she told look over at him.**

**"I still will if you want me too"he told her touching her arm gently. Sam nodded Yes."okay then I'll do some snooping for you"he told her happy she was letting him help.**

**"Lucky, thank you"she told him with a smile. She looked at him for a few minutes before she leaned in to kiss him.**

**Lucky leaned in to kiss her to but they both stoped when they heard someone behind them. Lucky and Sam both turned around and Saw Liz standing there in shook with Jason and Cam. Lucky got up from the swing and walked toward Liz followed by Sam who looked over at Kristina first."Hey buddy"Lucky said as he picked up his Son and hugged him tightly.**

**"Hi Lucky"Liz said as Jason came and wraped an arm around her."Whats's Sam doing here"She asked wondering if they were together.**

**Sam watched Jason wraped his arm around Liz and for the first time she didn't care."I'm came here with Kristina"Sam informed as she looked over at Kristina who was building a castle.**

**"Hey buddy why don't you go join kristina at the sand box. I think she could use some help building a castle"he told his son as he put him down. Sam and Lucky both smiled when they saw Cameron run over to Kristina and help her smooth the castle."Liz, Sam dosen't have to explain herself to you. She's allowed to go the park"Lucky said as he turned his attention back to her and Jason.**

**"Sorry, I was just curious. It looked like you and Sam were going to kiss"she told him softly.**

**"and what is to you. your with Jason now remember"he told her as Sam held his hand.**

**"I just don't want to see you get hurt"Liz told him softly.**

**"You mean like the way hurt him"Sam spat not believing a word that comes out of her mouth.**

**"I think we'll go"Jason said pulling Liz arm a little. "We'll pick Cam up at six"he told him before he lead Liz away from the park.**

**Once they left Sam and Lucky turned Kristina and Cameron who were having building a tower."They're so cute"Sam said as she smiled up at him.**

**"Yeah they are"he said smiling at the two the them."Let's go join them, it will take our minds off what just happend with Liz he told her as he lead her to the sand box. The for of them played in the park for a few hours and Sam and Lucky occasionaly smiled over at eachother before they went and Ice cream at kellys."so let's talk about how we almost kissed again"he said as they ate their ice cream.**

**"Hmm there just something about you that makes it for me not to kiss you"she told him with a smile.**

**"Really, well I can say the same about you"he told her with a smile.**

**Sam blushed when he said this."I have get Kristina home"she told as she looked at her watch but she wished she could stay with him longer.**

**"Alright,Liz will probably have fit if you were still here when she comes to get Cam"he told her as she got up.**

**"Yeah your probably right"she said as went over to the table behind where Kristina and Cameron were laughing about something."Hey sweety I have to get you home. Say good bye to Lucky and Cameron"she told her softly.**

**'Okay"kristina said as she got up."Bye"she said sweetly before she held Sam's hand.**

**"Bye"Sam said as she and kristina left.**

**"Lucky smiled as he watched Sam leave and Cam came and joined him at his table."I like Sam and Kristina"the little boy said sweetly.**

**"Me too"Lucky said with a smile.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**"Hi sweety"Alexis said softly as Sam and Kristina walked through the door. She had recieved a round chemo while they were gone and it was now starting to make her nausious.**

**"Hi mommy"Kristina said happily as she went over to her mom.**

**"So did you girls have fun today"Alexis asked trying to hide how sick she felt.**

**Sam could tell by the sound of Alexis's voice that she wasn't feeling good and hoped Kristina couldn't tell."We had lots of fun"Sam told her with a smile.**

**"Yeah, we played in the park with Cameron and Lucky"Kristina told her happily." and Lucky and Sam almost kissed"she told her with a smile.**

**"Really"Alexis said as she looked over at Sam with a smile. She was so relieved that her daughter was finaly moving on.**

**"Kristina why don't you go and get that book you wanted mommy to read to you and put on your P.J's"she told her softly.**

**"Okay"Kristina replied before she left the room.**

**"So you and Lucky almost kissed"Alexis said once Kristina left.**

**"Yeah"Sam said with a smile as she sat beside Alexis.**

**"Are you two together"she asked curiously.**

**"No we're no together. It's way too soon for me get into another relationship"she told her. She was starting to become indepent again and wanted to stay that way a little longer.**

**"Fine, but you do like him right"Alexis asked hoping she says yes.**

**"Yeah"she whispered."He's really cute, sweet, and he's always there for me when I need him"she told her smiling to herself.**

**Alexis just sat there and smiled at her daughter.She could tell by the way Sam's eyes lite up as she talked about him that she had fallen in love with him and was happy that she wouldn't have to worry about Sam getting back with Jason.**

**"Enough about me, what about you?You look like your going to pass out"She said concerned.**

**"The chemo just hit me harder than I thought it would, but I'll be okay"she told her softly."Why are you so worried about me after I refused to tell you about your father"she asked trying to sit up.**

**"Hey, your my mother. I'm always going to care about you even when your annoying"she told her with a smile as Kristina returned with a book.**

**"Here's my book mommy"Kristina said as she handed her the book."Sam, are you going to read with us"she asked sweetly.**

**"I think I will"Sam said as she made room for Kristina in between her and Alexis. She knew Alexis was weak right now and might need her to help read. Kristina climbed on to the couch and she and Sam listened as Alexis read the story.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jason and Liz were curled up on the couch with Cameron reading a story."That's the end Cam"Jason said not realizing Cam was asleep.**

**"He's asleep"Liz said softly as she smiled down at the little boy asleep on her lap.**

**"I guess Lucky tried him out"he said as he put his arm around her.**

**"Yeah, he told me all about the fun they had with Sam and Kristina"she said as she looked up at."Do you think Lucky and Sam are together"she asked wondering if it bothered him.**

**"I don't think so. Sam's determined to be independent"he told her.**

**"but it looked like they were going to kiss"she told him as she ran her hand through Cameron's hair.**

**"It was probably a one time thing. It probably won't happend again"he told her as he stroked her arm.**

**"Okay"she said softly."Lets put this little guy in his bed"she said with a smile.**

**"Alright"he said as he put the book on the table. Liz passed Cam to Jason and he helped her get up.**

**"Jason, your really good to me, Cam, and this baby"she said softly with a smile.**

**"You guys are my family and I'd do anything for you or to keep you safe"he told her softly.**

**With that Liz kissed him softly on the lips."I love you"she whispered once the kiss ended.**

**"I love you too he whispered befored before he kissed her again. Once the kiss ended he carried Cam up the staires with Liz by his side.**


	15. Chapter 15

**chapter 15**

**Lucky layed awake in his bed thinking about Sam. He couldn't get her out of his head. Everytime he closed his eyes he remembered her smile and how he saw something in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. He also thought about their kiss and how they almosted kissed again. The more he thought about it the more he began to think that she had feelings for her too. Lucky quickly got up and got dressed. He knew it was late but he needed to see her and find out if she felt anything for him.**

**At the Metro Court Sam was relaxing in a hot bubble bath. She had tried to sleep but when layed in her bed she kept wishing Lucky was lying next to her. She wished his arms around her like that night they shared her bed. She loved the way he made her feel and how safe she felt in his arms. As she closed her eyes she heard a knock at her door. _who could that be _she thoght to herself as she quickly wrapped a towel around her body and went to open the door. When she opend**

**door she was surprised to see Lucky staring back at her.**

**Lucky stood there staring at her wearing nothing but the the towel that was wrapped around her. "Hi, Sam"he said softly as he tried to stop himself from picking her up and carring her to the bed room.**

**"Hi Lucky. What are you doing here" she asked trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.**

**"I'll really need to tell you something. Can I come in"he asked softly.**

**"Sure"Sam said with a soft smile as she moved so he could come in.**

**Lucky quietly walked in and sat on the couch."Lucky, what's up"she asked couriously as she sat down beside him.**

**"Sam, theres something I've been meaning to tell you but I've been to afraid to tell you"he said looking into her dark brown eyes.**

**"Okay, what is it"she asked but she had a feeling she already knew what he was going to say.**

**"I'm in love with you"he said looking down. "I love the way you always believe in me and the way you never make me feel like I'm not good enough. I love everything about you"he said before he looked up and saw the tears in Sam's eyes."Sam I'm sorry. I'll go"he said getting up to leave thinking he ruined it,**

**"Lucky, wait"Sam said making Lucky turn to look at her."I'm in love with you too"she whispered with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't believe that she just said that but felt more relieved now that he knew."Being with you just feels so right"she said as he caresd her cheek.**

**"good"he whispered before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her passionaty on the lips.**

**Sam legs went weak as they kissed. His soft lips felt so good against hers."Stay with me tonight"Sam whispered when she pulled back from the kiss for a few seconds.**

**"How can I say no to you"Lucky said picking her up and carring her to her bedroom. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**The next morning woke up with a smile on his face. Sam's words were still playing in his head.**_"I'm in love with too"_** kept playing in his head. Lucky smiled when he saw Sam sleeping peacefully in his arms. He wished he didn't have to work today so could stay in bed with Sam. Lucky leaned down and kissed Sam's cheek making her smile as she woke up."Good morning to you too"Sam said as she kissed him softly on the lips."I feel like I'm in paradise right now"She told him with a soft smile.**

**"You know when I woke up and found you asleep beside me I thought I was having an amazing dream"he said as he cuddled closer to her.**

**Sam smiled. "So you don't regret what happend last night"she asked looking into his blue eyes.**

**"Not a thing and I never will"he told her running his hand through her dark before kissing her again. Once the kiss ended Lucky looked over at the clock and groaned.**

**"What's wrong"Sam asked softly.**

**"I'm going to have to get up soon because I have to go to go to work"he told her softly.**

**"Damn it, I have to work to"she said pretending to pout. All she wanted to do right now was stay in bed with Lucky.**

**"I guess we're going to be alittle late"he whispered before kissing her passionatly on the lips. The kissing led to them making love again. A half an hour later the two of them finaly emerged from her bedroom and hopped into the shower together. They did more kissing than washing but they didn't care. An hour later Sam steped out of the shower and wraped a towel around her body."You coming out"Sam asked she walked over to the sink.**

**"No, I'm going to stay in here for a few more minutes"he said as he let the warm water hit his face.**

**"Alright"Sam said as she started blow drying her long dark hair.She couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy. Not that she wasn't happy with Jason, she just never felt this happy and content.**

**"What are you thinking about that has you smiling"Lucky asked as he steped out of shower and wraped a towel around his waist.**

**"Oh, I was just thinking about how happy I am with you"she said as she turned and smiled softly at him.**

**"Good,I am happy with you too"he told her as went up to her and kissed her on the lips."I'm really liking this couple stuff"he told her as left the bathroom and went into the bedroom.**

**"Me too"Sam said sticking her head out of the bathroom. She quickly finished blow drying and curling her hair a bit and joined Lucky in the bedroom.**

**"I love your hair like that"Lucky told her as she entered the room. He thought she looked so beautiful when she had her hair slightly curled and let down. Lucky watched as she put on hip hugging dark blue jeans and a green hooded shirt.**

**"Okay I think I'm ready"she said turning to look at him."How do I look"she asked him.**

**"You look amazing"he told her with smile.**

**"You don't look to bad yourself"she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.After a few minutes Sam pulled back."Okay we have to stop now or we are really going to be late"she told him with a smile.**

**"Fine"he said still kissing her.**

**"Come on Lucky, I don't want you to lose your job because of me"she told softly.**

**"It would be worth it"he told her with a smile.**

**"Your so sweet"she told him kissing softly on the lips."but we really have to go"she told moving away from him.**

**"Okay, I'll drive you"he told as he took her hand.**

**"Alright let's go"she told him as they walked out of the bedroom. About 15 minutes later they were in front of obssesion.**

**"I'll see you tonight"he told kissing her softly on the lips.**

**"Okay"she said kissing him back."I'll see you later. I love"she whispered as she got out of the car.**

**"I love too"he told her before she closed the door and left with a smile.**

**Sam walked into the club with a big smile on her face. She felt like nothing could bring her down today.**

**"Hey Sam,why so late"Carly asked as Sam walked up to her. After looking at her for a few minutes she smiled."You slept with Lucky didn't you"she said with a smile.**

**"How did you know"Sam asked surprised Carly figured it out so quickly.**

**"Your glowing and Smiling"she told her."and just so you know I'm happy for you"she told her giving her a hug.**

**"Good, because right now I'm happier than I've ever been"she told her with a smile.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**"Spencer your late"Mac said as Lucky walked into the station.**

**"I know and I'am sorry. It won't happen again"he told him as he walked up to him.**

**"I hope so,you've been working really good lately.Don't screw it up"Mac warned him.**

**"I won't"Lucky promised happy Mac liked how he'd been working.**

**"Okay, I need you and Cruz to check out one of Alcazar's wear houses. There's been some suspicious activity there"Mac informed him.**

**"Okay"Lucky replied before Mac walked off in the of the interegration room. He couldn't believe how great his day was going so far. He got to wake up next to Sam the women he loved and now he got to do something more interesting than sitting at a desk doing paper work.**

**"Your are so lucky Mac only gave you a warning"Cruz said as he walked up to him.**

**"I know "Lucky told him as they walked towards the door.**

**"Why were you late anyway"Cruz asked as they left the station.**

**"I didn't want to leave Sam's side. We're kind of together now"he told him with a smile as they got to the police cruiser. **

**"Wait your with Sam McCall"Cruz said a little surprised."You really are lucky"Cruz said with a laugh.**

**"Yeah, I can't believe I got someone as amazing and beautiful as Sam"he told him smiling to himself.**

**"Well it look's like something good came from the whole Liz and Jason drama. I'm happy for you"Cruz said as he patted him on the back.**

**"Thanks"Lucky said as he got into the Car."Well let's go"Lucky said as Cruz got into the car.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Jason thank God your here. I really need you to talk to Sonny about letting me get a divorce. I really can't be married to him anymore"Carly pleaded once Jason walked into Obsession.**

**"I've tried that a million times Carly. He will not let go and I'm not getting involved anymore. You and Sonny have to work this out yourselves"he explained.**

**"He's using everything he can to get me to go back to him"she told him alittle upset he refused to help.**

**"If you love Jax as much as you say you do you won't fall for anything he dose"Jason told her.**

**"It's not that easy"she told him."It's been two months and he still hasn't given up and it's not fair to Jax"Carly told him crossing her arms.**

**"Fine I'll try one more time"he told her as he looked passed her and saw Sam going over the club's floor plans with a contractor.**

**Realizing Jason wasn't pay attention she followed his eyes and saw Sam."Why are you looking at Sam. Are you starting to regret leting her go"Carly asked.**

**"No, she just looks different, happier.Thats all"Jason said as he turned his attention back to Carly.**

**"Good because too late for you to..."Carly stoped herself from saying the rest.**

**"It's too late for me to do what"Jason asked suspiciosly.**

**"Nothing"Carly said quickly.**_ Damn it I shouldn't of said anything_** she thought to herself.**

**"your hiding something what is it"Jason asked.**

**"Look,I'm only telling you this because your my best friend"she told him."Sam has moved on with Lucky"she told him softly.**

**"What"Jason exclaimed."Isn't it little soon"he asked still shooked.**

**"Jason you've already moved on with Liz"she reminded him."How do you think she felt when not even a week after you broke up Liz was moved in"she asked.**

**"Okay, your right but it's still hard to believe"he said as he looked back Sam again."Is she happy at least"he asked in a calm tone.**

**"Yes she's very happy. The happiest she's been since you two broke up"she told him softly as his cell phone rang.**

**Jason quickly took the phone out of his pocket and fliped it open."Hello" Jason said into the phone. Carly watched as his face lite up."Are you sure"Jason said followed by a moment of silence."I'm on my way"he said before closing the phone.**

**"I'm guessing that was Liz"Carly said dryly.**

**"Yeah, she just went into labour"he said alittle shooked.**

**"Well go"Carly said pushing him slightly.**

**"Okay, just tell Sam that I'm happy she's happy"he told her before he rushed off.**

**"Hey"Sam said as she approached Carly after Jason left."Where did Jason run off to"She asked,**

**"To the hospital. Liz went into labour"she told her. She had mixed feelings about this. She was happy Jason was finaly going to be a father but she hated that Liz was the mother.**

**"Wow,he must be happy"Sam said a little happy for him herself.**

**"I better tell you this now"Carly said as she turned to look at Sam."Jason knows about you and Lucky"she told her hoping she wouldn't be mad.**

**"Carly"Sam sighed."what did he say"she asked softly.**

**"He said he is happy that you are happy"she told her with a smile.**

**"Really"Sam said a little surprised and relieved at the same time."I hope Liz will feel the same way"she told Carly but she had a feeling Liz wasn't going to be as happy. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Carly opened the door to the house to her home and smiled when she saw Jax playing video games with Micheal and Morgan. Carly quietly closed the door and just watched as Micheal cheered when he won.**

**"Oh hey" Jax said finaly noticing Carly at the door.**

**"Hey"She said going up to him and kissing him softly on the lips before sitting on the arm of the couch."What game were you guys playing"she asked.**

**"Cars"Morgan told her.**

**"Cars, I hate that game"Carly said and Micheal and Jax started laughing.**

**"That's because you always come in last place when we race"Micheal said laughing.**

**"I do not"Carly said pretending to be offend."You guys just alawys cheat"She told them**

**"If you say so"Micheal said and Carly shot him a look.**

**"If you guys stop teasing me maybe I'll tell the good news your uncle Jason got today"Carly said.**

**"What news"Micheal asked couriosly.**

**"Your cousin was born today"She told him.**

**"Thats so cool ,can we go see them"Micheal asked.**

**"Um, I don't know"Carly told him.**

**"Mom, Jason is our uncle. Why can't we go visit him and our new cousin"Micheal asked.**

**"Um, Micheal why don't you and Morgan go upstairs and finish your homework and then we'll decide"Jax said.**

**Micheal got up and sighed."Come on Morgan"Micheal said walking to the staires.**

**Jax waited untill Micheal and Morgan were up the staires."Okay,what's going on"he asked.**

**"What, Jason's baby was born this morning and they've probably had visitors all day. Maybe they want some time alone" Carly said getting up and starting to fold a blanket that was on the couch.**

**"I'm not buying that"Jax said grabing hold of her hands."Jason and Elizabeth wanting time alone wouldn't have stoped you from visiting before. I thought you'd be about Jason having a baby"he said.**

**"Jax, I am happy for him it's just ... why the hell does Elizabeth have to be the mother"Carly said with a sigh.**

**"You can't pick who you fall in love with"Jax told her.**

**"But Elizabeth Webber. Jax, as much as I love Jason I can not agree with his decision to be with her"she told him.**

**"So, because he's with Elizabeth your ending your friendship with him"Jax asked.**

**"No"Carly said and raised an eyebrow."Why do you care about my friendship with Jason. You don't even like him"she said.**

**"I know how much he means to you and I don't want to see you sad"Jax confessed.**

**At that moment Carly fell in love with Jax all over again."I'm glad that understand how important Jason is to me but you do know that I love you too right"she asked going and sitting on his lap.**

**"Of course. I see it everyday"Jax told her.**

**"Good, because I really do you love you"Carly told him softly.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sam stood behind the new bar they put in Obsession. She couldn't believe that this was her and Carly's club. There were still some renovatios to do but they would be done by the time Obsession opened in three weeks.**

**"Hey"Lulu said walking over to where Sam was standing."This place looks amazing"Lulu said.**

**"Yeah, I can't believe in a few weeks it's going to be openinig night"Sam said with a smile as she went and opened a box that was on the counter."Mind but this stuff on those sheleves"she asked pointing at the sheleves behind her.**

**"Sure, where's my cousin? shouldn't she be helping you"Lulu asked taking a couple of bottles and putting them on the shelf.**

**"Um, she left about an hour ago. I think she is a little upset about the news Jason got today"Sam said handing her another bottle.**

**"What news"Lulu asked confused.**

**"You didn't hear"Sam asked and Lulu shook her head."Elizabeth, went into labour this morning"Sam said and Lulu put a hand over her mouth.**

**"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth"Lulu told her.**

**"Lulu"Sam said.**

**"What, don't tell me you have forgiven those two idiots for all the pain they've caused"Lulu said.**

**"Believe me I haven't. I'm just chosing not to let them get to me. I'm really happy right now and I'm not gonna let them bring me down"Sam explained.**

**Lulu raised an eyebrow."Did something happen between you and my brother"she asked.**

**Sam pretended to be shocked."What, why would you think that"Sam asked unable to hide her smile.**

**"Oh my God something did happen. Are you guys a couple now"she asked excited and Sam noded."This is so great"she squealed hugging her.**

**"So your happy"Sam asked.**

**"Are you kidding?Of course I am you two are so cute together"Lulu said and Sam smiled.**

**"Who's cute together"they heard a voice say. Turning around they saw Emily walking towards them.**

**"Hey Em, I was just talking about Lucky and Sam"Lulu said and Sam elbowed her in the side."Ow"Lulu said.**

**"You and Lucky are together"Emily asked Sam sitting on one of the bar stools.**

**"yeah, we kinda are"Sam told her. She wasn't sure how Emily would feel about her and Lucky since she was used to seeing Lucky and Elizabeth together.**

**"I'm happy for you guys"Emily said.**

**"Really"both Sam and Lulu said shocked.**

**Emily laughed."Yes,Lucky and Elizabeth are both my best friends and I want them to be happy. So if they are happy with you and Jason then I'm happy"she said much to Sam's relife."Actually, I came here to tell you that eventhough you and my brother aren't together anymore I still consider you a friend"Emily said.**

**"I'm glad. So how are you and Nicolas"Sam asked.**

**Emily smiled."I love your cousin more and more every day. I can't wait untill we're married"she said looking down at her engagment ring.**

**"Aw"Sam and Lulu said.**

**"It's about time you and my brother get to be happy together"Lulu said.**

**"Speaking of couples whats going on with you and Dillion"Emily asked Lulu.**

**"You and Dillion are together"Sam asked and Lulu.**

**"We're just friends"Lulu told them."He might not want admit it but he still loves Georgie"Lulu said.**

**"But he's your date my wedding"Emily said.**

**"Yes, but were going as friends"Lulu told her.**

**"Aw Lulu you'll find a good guy"Sam said.**

**"How could you not"Emily said.**

**"Thanks you guys. I hope your right"Lulu Said.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jason sat holding his new born son as Elizabeth slept in the hospital bed. He still found it hard to believe that he was holding his son."I never thought I'd have a son of my own but here you are. I'm sorry I wasn't with you and your mom in the begining but that doesn't mean I didn't love you because I did. I promise that I will never let you or your mom go again"Jasan told his son smiling down at him.**

**"I know you won't"Elizabeth said fighting back tears.**

**Jason lifted his head to see an awake Elizabeth."I thought you were sleeping"he said getting up and walking over to her.**

**"I woke up a few minutes ago"She told him reaching for her son.**

**Jason carefully handed the baby over to her. "He's so handsome"she said smiling down at their son. He had Jason's icy **

**blue eyes and Elizabeth's light brown hair."Kinda like you"Elizabeth said with a smile.**

**Jason smiled. "I think he needs a name"Jason said.**

**Elizabeth thought about it for a minute."I like the name Jacob. How about we name him Jacob Alan Morgan"she asked and he smiled.**

**"I like it"Jason said.**

**"Here that cutie you have a name"Elizabeth said.**

**"What is it"Elizabeth and Jason heard a small voice say. Turn their heads they saw Micheal and Morgan standing at the door with Carly.**

**"Hey"Carly said walking into the room.**

**"Hey, what are you doing here"Jason said happy to see them. He may have a family with Elizabeth now but that didn't mean he'd forget Carly and the boys were his family too.**

**"The boys wanted to see there cousin"Carly said.**

**"Why don't you boys go over and see him"Jason told him and they moved closer to bed.**

**"Look sweetie your cousins came to see you"Elizabeth told her son.**

**"He's so small"Morgan said.**

**"That's because he's a baby"Micheal said and rolled his."He's cute what's his name"Micheal asked.**

**"Jacob Alan Morgan"Jason told him.**

**"After grandpa Alan"Micheal asked and Jason noded. "I like it. I think grandpa Alan would like that he has his name"Micheal said.**

**"I think your right honey"Carly said.**

**Jason looked over at Carly and could see something was bothering her."Carly, can I talk to you outside"Jason asked.**

**"Um sure"Carly said and walked outside.**

**Jason looked at Elizabeth for aproval and she nodded so he left the room."Carly, are you okay" he asked when he came out.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine"She lied and Jason knew it.**

**"Your lying. What's going on"He asked wanting to know.**

**Carly sighed."It's just a little hard for me to see you with her and your son"Carly explained.**

**"How come"he asked.**

**"Because Jason you a family with them now so me and my boys probably won't matter that much to you anymore"she said**

**Jason looked at her shocked. "That's not true" he told her.**

**"Really"Carly said not actually believing him."Jason, when was the last time you saw Micheal or Morgan"Carly asked.**

**Jason imediatly felt bad. Today had been the first time he'd seen Micheal or Morgan in months."Carly, I'm ..." Jason started but she cut him off.**

**"Micheal and Morgan both miss their uncle and I miss you too Jason. I'm hate that you fell in love with that Witch Elizabeth but your still my bestfriend"Carly said almost in tears.**

**" Carly, listen to me. I know I have a family with Elizabeth now and couldn't be happier but Carly you and the boys are my family too. I'm never gonna forget that"Jason told.**

**"Promise me"Carly said.**

**"I promise"He told her honestly.**

**Carly smiled and hugged him."I'm always gonna need you Jason. I'm mean who else is gonna tell me to count to ten before I do something complete stupid"She and he just smiled.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**A/N: Well, I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter and ****For LucasnHaley I'll try to put some Dilu in this ****Story. Here's the next chapter and its two weeks ****after Jake was born now. **

Lulu decided to walk through the park on her way to Kellys since it was a nice sunny day. Continuing to walk she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Elizabeth sitting on a blanket on the grass holding Jake. Crap Lulu thought. She really didn't want to talk to her so she decided to try and walk quietly past her. Just as she was almost out of Elizabeth's sight she turned her head and spotted Lulu.

"Lulu, hi" Elizabeth said with a smile.

Lulu sighed. "Hi" she said.

Elizabeth could sense Lulu still hated her. "Lulu, I know me and Lucky aren't together anymore but I still want us to be friends. We used to be like sisters remember" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, that was before you lied to my brother and broke his heart" Lulu said with resentment in her voice. She would've said more but Jake was there and Cameron was on the slide a few feet away.

"Lulu, you know that I only did it to protect him" Elizabeth told her.

"Well, you hurt him anyways. You know I use to defend you to Carly when she called you selfish or calculating but now I realize she was right, Thank God Lucky moved on with Sam" Lulu said and Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"What" she exclaimed shocked Lucky had moved on with Sam of all people.

As all this was happening Lucky had gone to the park on his way to Kellys to meet Sam and saw Lulu with Elizabeth. "What's going on here" he asked when he saw Lulu glaring at Elizabeth who looked shocked.

"Hey Lucky, I was just telling her that you moved on with Sam" Lulu told him.

"Lulu" he said. He had wanted Elizabeth to hear about him and Sam from him.

"Is it true? Have you moved on with Sam" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you myself but I guess Lulu beat me to the punch" Lucky said looking over at Lulu who just shrugged.

"Lucky, you can't date her she hates me. She's probably dating you to get to me" Elizabeth told him.

Lucky couldn't believe what he just heard. "Okay, not everything is about you Elizabeth. I love Sam and if you don't like too bad" Lucky told her and Lulu smiled.

Elizabeth couldn't believe Lucky said he loved Sam. She opened her mouth to say something but it snapped shut when she heard Cameron running up to them. "Daddy and Auntie Lulu" Cameron squealed happy to see them.

"Hey buddy, I missed you" Lucky said picking up his son and hugging him tight.

Lulu smiled as she watched this. Lucky loved Cameron so much. She really hoped Elizabeth wouldn't take Cameron away from Lucky because that would kill him. "Hey, little man. I haven't seen you in so long" she said and Cameron gave her one of his cute smiles. Suddenly, Lulu remembered that she was supposed to be going to Kellys. "I got to go" Lulu told Lucky.

"Were you going" Lucky asked.

"I'm going to Kellys" she told him.

"Okay, I'll come with you" he told her.

"Daddy, can I come too" Cameron asked.

"Sure, if it's okay with your mommy" Lucky told him.

Elizabeth sighed. She knew if she didn't let him go he'd be disappointed.

"Mommy, can I go please" Cameron asked.

Elizabeth looked at Lucky and Cameron and realized she couldn't keep Cameron from his dad." Okay, Lucky are you working tonight" Elizabeth asked.

"No, why" he asked.

"Then you can keep for the night but I want him home first thing in the Morning" Elizabeth told him.

Lucky smiled happy he was getting some time with his son. "I promise he'll be home first thing in the morning. Okay buddy, let'sGo" Lucky said.

"Bye mommy, bye little brother" Cameron said waving to them.

Elizabeth waved back as she watched Lucky and Lulu walk off with Cameron. "Well, Jake it's just me and you" Elizabeth said smiling down at him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sam walked into Kellys and saw Lucky wasn't there yet. Sitting down at a table she couldn't help but smile as she thought about what happened earlier that day. She had been apartment shopping with Carly and found a beautiful two bedroom apartment. Now she was just waiting for the owner to call her and tell her it's hers.

"You look happy today Sam" she heard someone say and turned and smiled when she saw Alexis.

"Hey" Sam said as Alexis joined her.

"Hi sweetie, you look happy today. Things must be going good between you and Lucky" Alexis said. She was really happy her daughter had moved on.

"Yes, things are really good between me and Lucky but that is only one of the reasons I'm happy right now. Everything just seems to be going right for me right now. I mean I have an amazing boyfriend, obsession opens in a few days, and hopefully I'm going to have my own apartment" Sam told.

"Well I'm glad to see you're happy again" Alexis said with a smile. It was about time her daughter got to be happy. Her smile soon faded when out of the corner of her she could have sworn she saw a man she once knew looking at her and Sam through the window. "Impossible" Alexis said.

"What's Impossible? Alexis are you okay" Sam asked when Alexis looked like she saw a ghost. She followed Alexis's gaze but didn't see anything. "Alexis" Sam said causing her to snap out of it.

"Oh, sorry Sam" Alexis said.

"What just happened" Sam asked curiously.

"I just … I thought I … never mind" Alexis said not wanting to get into it.

Sam was about to say something when the bell over the door dinged followed by a little voice calling her name. Turning she smiled when she saw Cameron running up to her with Lucky and Lulu close behind. "Hey, Cam" she said getting up and bending down so she could give the boy a hug.

"Hi, Sam" Cameron said hugging her.

"Hey" Lucky said before giving Sam a quick kiss on the lips. "Sorry, I'm late. There was a little incident in the park with Lulu and Elizabeth" Lucky said looking over at Lulu.

"Hey, Elizabeth needed to be knocked down a notch" Lulu said and Lucky just shook his head.

"Hey Alexis, You joining us" Lucky asked.

Alexis shook her head. "No, I've got to run but Sam I'll talk to you later" She said before rushing out the door.

Lucky raised an eyebrow. "What got into her" Lucky asked as sat down at the table with Cameron and Sam.

"I have no idea" Sam said with a sigh.


End file.
